


Deep Under Ground Where Memories Sleep

by Ironic_Incest



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Basement Gerard Way, Corseting, Hidden Relationships, M/M, Prom, Pseudonyms, Sibling Incest, false identities, fem gerard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Incest/pseuds/Ironic_Incest
Summary: Mikey's never had a date before. Gerard steps up to the task. He has boobs, he has a butt, and he's gonna make this night's Prom the best for him and his brother.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Deep Under Ground Where Memories Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Due to Quarantine, I'm posting some of my stories since I just got an AO3 Account! Hope you enjoy, There are some cute Mikey/Gee kisses and Gerard wearing a cute dress <3

"Deep breath." Mikey teased as he finished tightening and tying off the pretty black and gold corset that was fastened around Gerard's hips. It was almost magical, how the garment transformed his brother's body into a cute hourglass figure, with pretty hips and gorgeous waist. 

Gerard blushed and examined himself in the mirror. He had been training with a few different corsets for the past week or so leading up to Senior Prom night, but this would be the first time he was going to wear one out of the house. Of course, the only reason he even agreed to wear one in the first place was that he was going undercover so that he and Mikey could go to prom together. Mikey helped Gerard into the short, pretty, black dress they had gotten, and with a quick application of makeup, he was unrecognizable. 

Looking in the mirror a totally different face looked back at him. His cheeks were soft and his eyes were outlined in a gentle lilac. His breasts were barely showing from the top of his dress, in a gold bra to match the corset, and his figure was sleek and trim. On his feet, he wore short purple heels, although it was a bit of a struggle to get his balance. Mikey was beaming at Gerard from across the room, dressed in a black blazer and red tie they had gotten fitted for him. It was a rental, but he still looked dashing in it. Gerard gently reached forward and took Mikey's hand in his and squeezed it, looking at their entwined fingers. His black painted nails and Mikey's natural nails looked so perfect together, he wished it would last. 

"Ready to go Ge- I mean Lola?" Mikey asked, and Gerard could already tell her brother was getting nervous.

"Of course, come on." She assured Mikey, gently pressing a gentle kiss to Mikey's cheek, before leading him up the stairs and out of the basement. Fortunately for them the school had rented limousines for the students to use, and theirs was already parked outside. Lola struggled for a while trying to figure out how to manoeuvre into the limo with her heels and all, but all was forgotten as Mikey pulled Lola against his side and peppered her face in kisses. 

"Well don't you two look cute. You're a lucky gal." the driver chuckled and Lola's cheeks flushed bright pink before they pulled out of their driveway and off to Prom.

The gym was lit up with rave lights and booming music that made a grin come to Lola's face instantly. Mikey quickly climbed out and offered Lola his hand, smiling as Lola took it and gracefully stepped out of the Limo. Lola's arm gently slipped around Mikey's and the two made their way into the party arm-in-arm. 

Once inside Lola felt like she was flying. It seemed so perfect, to be here with Mikey in her arms. No one looked at them weird or laughed or mocked them. Not that she cared, the only one she cared about was Mikey, the boy holding her by her waist and kissing her cheek. It was magical and she could almost see sparks fly. Mikey's boney fingers gently carded through her hair, and she eagerly leaned into his touch. Nothing could ruin this night for them.

"You wanna go get some punch?" Mikey awkwardly asked and it made Lola giggle. God she loved how soft and genuine and nervous Mikey was, it made her heart melt. 

"Sure," she whispered and smiled as Mikey led her hips first over to the drinks and got her a glass of the punch, offering it to her before he took one for himself.

Lola smiled. She looked good, felt good, and was perfectly content. Plus, she was able to give Mikey a date. Fuck those bullies who said he was too nerdy to get a date, he had a date since day one. And she was well asseted if she did say so herself. 

It was true, Lola had a round butt and large breasts and she loved it, no shame. It was the first time she was able to go out and be proud of who she was, of her body, and it made her giddy. 

The hours dragged on and eventually, she and Mikey ended up on the dancefloor together, slow dancing to some sort of waltz. Mikey was a surprisingly good dancer, and he made it seemed like they were dancing in a quiet castle with the moon coming through the windows on their wedding night, not in some stinky crowded prom hall. 

As the song slowly came to its end, Mikey gently brought his lips to Lola's and they met for a perfect kiss. A perfect kiss to end a perfect night and a perfect dance. Lola's hand slowly slipped to the back of Mikey's neck, and for a brief moment, it felt like those nights when it was just Gerard and Mikey were back in the basement, curled up watching StarWars together. That's what they wanted, and Lola knew Mikey wished just as much as she did that they didn't have to hide behind this fake wall they put up and that maybe, just maybe one day they would be able to do this as Gerard and Mikey Way. But not tonight, tonight wasn't the time. Not yet.


End file.
